pencildj12_fangirlsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PencilDJ12/Fangirl Origins
This is the first two chapters of a story called Fangirl Origins, which shows how the Alliance of Fangirls came to be! Chapter 1 was lost for a while but now it's back! :D Here we gooooo! Chapter 1 A young girl who was half African and half Indian walked into the classroom. It was her first day of Kindergarten. "Sorry I'm late." she wanted to say. But the words didn't come out. She slowly trudged in, but as she passed a mirror, she noticed her two pink bows, which were supposed to be in her hair, were gone! Before she had any time to panic, a young girl with short red hair and blue eyes ran over to her. "Hi! Wanna be my friend?" she almost said right in her face. The first girl shyed away, "Um..." she said unsurely. "Don't be shy!" the second girl stepped back, "I found your bows! They must've fallen off when you were running away from those boys before!" she handed the bows to her. "Th-thank you..." the first girl put the bows back into her short black hair. She wondered how this girl knew they were her bows, and why she was watching her run away from the 5th grade boys who were giving her menacing glares before school, but she didn't bother to ask questions. "Watashi wa Tomoko desu!" said the girl, "Onamae wa desuka?" ".....?" the first girl couldn't even think of words. "Oh gomennasai, that was Japanese. My name is Tomoko! What's your name?" Tomoko asked. "I-I'm Kali." the other girl said quietly, "Y-you know Japanese?" "Of course I do! I'm from Japan! Say, wanna come over to my house this afternoon? We can watch anime together!" "What's anime?" asked Kali, "Wait, what??" she suddenly realised what Tomoko had said before. "Great! I can't wait!" Tomoko clasped her hands together happily. Then, much to Kali's surprise, Tomoko hugged Kali!! That afternoon, Kali was nervous. She had never been to a friend's house before! It all had happened so fast! "Heyyyy, Kali!" Tomoko skipped over to her new friend after school ended. They were outside the building. "I-I have to go tell my mother I'm coming over...I'll be right back." Kali ran over to her mom's car. "Yay! My first playdate!" Tomoko started talking to herself out of excitement, "Finally, someone to share my interests with!" "Who are you talking to?" asked Kali, walking back over. "Just myself." said Tomoko, "But you can listen too! Come on, Kali, let's visit...." "....my kawaii den!" Tomoko said as the two of them entered her bedroom. Kali wondered why she waited almost half an hour to finish her sentence. Kali looked around and saw that the room had pink walls and cute plush toys all over the place. She also noticed Tomoko's bedspread consisted of cute little girls with huge sparkly eyes. "Nice room." Kali smiled shyly, "It's full of lots of cute things." "Of course it is! Kawaiiness is life!!" Tomoko jumped on her bed and pointed out the window randomly. "Kawaii wha?" asked Kali. Tomoko did a spin on her bed before falling back against her pillow. "Kawaii is the Japanese word for cute! I need to teach you Japanese! It's like, the BEST language!" Tomoko squealed. "Can you speak it fluently?" asked Kali. "Mhm!" Tomoko nodded, grinning. "I wish I could speak two languages. My father is African and my mother is Indian but they both thought I should just learn English since we live here in America. And I was born here. Sorry, I rambled..." Kali scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "So what's this 'anime' thing?" she changed the subject. "Oh my gosh! YOU'VE never heard of ANIME!?" Tomoko practically dove off the bed and grabbed the nearest videotape and shoved it into the VCR. She pressed the play button and turned the TV on. On the screen, a girl with huge sparkly eyes was running through a rainbow tunnel with a cute floating rabbit next to her. "Oh my gosh that bunny is so cute!" Kali squealed, before blushing in embarrassment, "I...I really like bunny rabbits...." "Bunnies are KAWAII DESU!!" Tomoko squealed, "Don't be afraid to gush over them! SQUEEEEEE!!" "Squee?" "KYAAAAAAAAA!" Tomoko squealed again. Kali was confused now. Some guys in the anime were now talking another language, which Kali presumed to be Japanese. "What are they saying?" asked Kali. "Oh no! They're saying they want to destroy all cute things! Those jerks!" Tomoko exclaimed angrily, "Come on! Let's show em who's boss!" "Huh?" Kali asked before Tomoko did a backflip onto her bed behind them and grabbed a kitten plush toy. "KAWAII MONO WA SUGOI!!" she screamed before chucking the cat at the TV. It bounced off the screen harmlessly. "Nuu! They're still there!" Tomoko jumped down from the bed, "Don't worry! The magical girls will defeat those baddies!" "This is actually pretty interesting," said Kali, "I mean, I can't understand them, but I like the bunny. It has a cute voice." "I know, right?? It's so kawaii desuuuu!" Tomoko huggled Kali, much to Kali's embarrassment, "I'm gonna LOVE having you as my tomodachi!" "Tomodachi?" asked Kali, slightly afraid of Tomoko calling her something in a language she didn't understand. "It means friend!" Tomoko jumped up with excitement. Kali breathed a sigh of relief. "I think I'm going to like having you as my friend." said Kali, looking down at the ground shyly. ... Six years later, in Middle School, Tomoko and Kali were in the classroom, checking out a GameBoy Advance that Tomoko had gotten for her birthday. "Cool! What's that?" asked Kali in excitement. She was now more comfortable around her wacky friend, since Tomoko had helped Kali open up a bit. "It's a GameBoy Advance! Isn't it exciting!?" Tomoko exclaimed, "I haven't tried it out yet, though. I was too busy with my life sized bunny plush. Aww, I wish I could've brought it!" "I think I've seen commercials for that before," said Kali, "What does it do?" "Um, I think it's some sort of videogame," said Tomoko, "I've never played videogames before, but my parents told me I should get some hobbies besides anime. I brought a game with me though! Wanna watch me play?" "Sure!" Kali cheered. Tomoko pulled out a GameBoy Advance cartridge and put it into the GameBoy before turning the device on. "Mario Kart: Super Circuit?" Kali said curiously, "Is that one of those Super Mario games?" "Probably." said Tomoko as she advanced through the options. "Who're you going to play as?" asked Kali, peering over at the screen. "This mushroom kid looks cute!" Tomoko selected the character and saw that it said TOAD. "Ya-ho!" Toad said in a cute high pitched Japanese voice. "That was such a cute voice!" Kali practically jumped with excitement and almost fell over. "I know, right? I'm DEFINITELY playing as him all the time now!" Tomoko squeed. A few minutes later, Tomoko asked, "You wanna play now, Kali-chan?" Kali sighed dreamily, not answering and simply staring at the screen. "Kali?" Kali jumped at hearing Tomoko call her name, "HAIIII!" she sat up straight, her face tinted red. "You wanna turn now?" asked Tomoko, handing the GameBoy to Kali, who blushed and, hands shaking, took the GameBoy from her. She almost dropped it, but luckily she didn't. "Toad..." Kali murmured softly. ... Chapter 2 Kali sighed dreamily in Maths Class. Her teacher, a stern old man, asked, "Kali!? What is the equivalent of pi?" "OOH! I know! A strawberry custard!" called out Tomoko. Everyone stared at her like she was a massive weirdo. Except Kali, who was still in a daze. "KALI!" the man called out, "Pay attention in class!" Kali snapped awake and screamed, "HAIIIII!" "Hello to you too." he said sarcastically, not realising she was speaking Japanese, "Since your friend helped you out there, heres another question. What is 1 mushroom plus love?" "Me...." she sighed dreamily. "What!?" he shouted, "Clearly you did NOT understand me! I said what is 1 times 0?" "Ummm...." Kali was a smart girl, but she couldn't even concentrate on this easy question. "It's obviously 0, you idiot!" some rude guy shouted. "Be nice!" Tomoko snapped at the guy, "Sorry, sir, I guess Kali-chan is a little unfocused today. Could we please have a break?" "Why do you need a break?" asked the mean boy again but Tomoko had already dragged Kali out of the classroom. "Kali-chan, what's wrong?" asked Tomoko with concern, grasping Kali's hands. Kali shook her head vigorously before blushing. "Tomo-chan?" Kali gulped with a completely red face, "Can you keep a secret?" "Of course!" Tomoko made the shush symbol, "Shoot." "I....I have a crush on Toad...." Kali mumbled, her face buried in her hands, "Like, a really big one...." "Awww, that's so adorable!!" Tomoko hugged her best friend, much to her surprise "R-really? Y-you're not jealous?" Kali looked up slowly, "I mean, it's kinda dumb really. He's not even real. No offense!" she quickly added. "I don't have a crush on anyone!" Tomoko cheered, "You can ship yourself with Toad if you want! In fact, you two are now my OTP!!" Tomoko squealed and began spinning around in excitement, "Let's go back inside!" she dragged her embarrassed friend back into the classroom. During the break, Kali and Tomoko were in the library. Kali was reading a manga while Tomoko was drawing. "That was such an awesome ending!" Kali said happily, "Hey Tomo-chan? Whatcha drawin?" "Check out this fanart!" Tomoko showed Kali a picture. It showed Toad and Kali holding hands and blushing with bright blue sky and green grass. Kali blushed and smiled at this. "I'm really into drawing lately! In one more year I can get a deviantART account! But I'm not waiting that long! I've waited long enough! I made an account last night!" Tomoko said with excitement. "Please don't upload that." Kali blushed red. "Hey, this place is pretty deserted right now. Wanna share some secrets about, oh I don't know, why you like Toad so much?" Tomoko whispered, grinning wide. "Umm...." Kali mumbled. She had lots of reasons, but she was too shy to tell any of them. "W-well..." she finally squeaked, "He's r-really sweet and polite, and cute...." "I agree! He's my favourite Mario character!" Tomoko said with cheer. "Don't you think I'm weird though? I mean Toad isn't even real or a human." "You're no weirder than me!" Tomoko smiled a big smile. "You know, Tomo-chan, I was on the internet last night and I found a forum talking about Mario characters and uh...a lot of people were bashing Toad..." "WHAT!?" Tomoko shouted out, immediately rushing to the nearest computer. "What are you doing??" asked Kali as she followed her best friend. Tomoko was typing frantically. She was on a Mario forum, the same one Kali had been on the previous night. "You people are flippin crazy!" Tomoko read aloud what she was typing, "Toad is the most adorable creature in the Super Mario Universe, even cuter than Yoshi! He has a cute Japanese voice and is so smol!" she cracked her knuckles, "My best friend has a massive crush on him too!" "No please don't post---!" but Kali was too late. Tomoko had already posted a reply on the forum. Seconds later, there was tons of hate messages. "Toad's voice actor has been changed. He is now voiced by Jen Taylor in Mario Kart Double Dash." Kali read someone's post out loud, "Here is a video of his new voice." Tomoko clicked on the video. "Hi!" said Toad in the video in a high pitched scratchy voice. "That's not too bad!" Tomoko said, "He's just going through puberty!" "Does this mean he's too old for me?" Kali asked sadly, "Wait, what am I saying!? He's not even real!" "I don't see why everyone's complaining so much." Tomoko closed out of the forum, "You shouldn't judge someone by their voice." "Even if he ends up sounding awkward, it onl makes him cuter...." Kali sighed dreamily. "Kali, I'm gonna make a virtual reality for you to visit Toad and live with him and marry him! How much money does it cost to build a virtual reality helmet?" "Ummm...lots...?" Kali was lost. "Alright, plan B! I write tons of fanfiction!" Tomoko whipped out a pencil and paper, "I wanna keep you in character! How would you describe Toad? An adorable mess or a kawaii little kitty?" "Um......" Kali trailed off. "I guess I can't keep you in character if I'm making you confident enough to admit your feelings to him." Tomoko shrugged, "Oh well, I'm going with adorable mess. Ok, what's your height?" "Wha?" Kali was confused, "Um...five foot something...?" "What's your headcanon on Toadette?" Tomoko asked. "Who!?" Kali asked in shock. "I saw posts on that forum about the new character Toadette. Some think she's his sister, others think she's his girlfriend." "Sister!!" Kali shouted without thinking. "Really? Cause a little drama never hurt nobody!" Tomoko said in a sing song voice. "Clingy sister then!" Kai felt forced into this, "Ok, can we stop now?" "Are your thoughts innocent or dirty?" Tomoko asked. "INNOCENT!!!!" Kali fainted. "Mine too." said Tomoko quickly, "I just wanted to make sure. Ok, chocolate or vanilla?" She then noticed that Kali was on the floor. "Did you hear me?" she pulled Kali up. "What do flavours have anything to do with a love story?" "For the scene where you two get ice cream, silly!" Tomoko stuck her tongue out playfully. "See you later." said Kali in an embarrassed tone, picking up her book and departing the library. "Kali, wait!" Tomoko yelled after her. "SHH!" the librarian shushed Tomoko. Category:Blog posts Category:Fangirl Stories